Happy Mothers Day Quest
The Happy Mother's Day Quest series was available from until and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Hey Farmer! I'm so glad to have bumped into you right now. It is Mother's Day and I want to surprise my Mother on it. Living overseas, I barely get to come and see Mother as frequently as I would want to. She has no idea I'm in town! I would love to surprise my Mother and for that, I'd love having your help. What say? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' Yay! So glad to have your helpful hand to give my Mother a surprise for Mother's Day! You're a friend indeed, Farmer. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 2 '' My Mother has always been a great source of inspiration for me. Even in times when I lost faith, she always kept my hope alive. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 3 '' I was a little kind in school and I wanted to be the head girl of the school. I was not sure if the other students would vote for me. Mother insisted that I stand up for the head girl elections. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 4 '' My Mother's always been a great source of strength. She always encouraged me to treat everyone with love and respect. That has been a trait I most admired of her. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 5 '' Mother always wrote cards to her work colleagues. Even after we moved to new cities with Dad's new jobs. She had everyone's birthdays memorized like a digital diary! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 6 '' I know I'm just going on about Mother, but she has been such a loving and compassionate parent! She always heard me out, without interrupting. She listened and related to what people shared. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 7 '' As a result, she was always surrounded by people who were great company! Well, we are ready to go surprise Mother now. Let's hope she has no idea until we take her surprise! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 8 '' Here goes, Farmer. We are at my Mother's house and the neighbors have told me that she is inside. Hope you are as excited about the surprise as I am! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 9 '' Oh my my... This was the best surprise ever! Mother was thrilled and both of us couldn't stop jumping around each other... This was so kind of you, Farmer. Thank you so much! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__